Sight is our most valued sense. Cataract, or opacification of the lens afflicts virtually all the elderly and surgical extraction of the opacified lens is the most commonly performed surgery, accounting for among the largest line items in our Medicare budget. Fortunately, there is a successful procedure for removing cataracts. Unfortunately, the success is of limited duration because cells grow in the lens capsular bag that remains after cataract surgery causing re-opacification or "secondary cataract." It is essential to discover means to extend the duration of lens clarity after surgery and it would also be of invaluable benefit to delay cataract formation initially. To accomplish these objectives it is essential to understand how cell proliferation and differentiation are controlled in the lens. Cataract is due in part to production of abnormal genes and proteins. The ubiquitin proteolytic pathway (UPP) controls the expression of many genes and the levels of many proteins. We have shown that alteration of components of the UPP result in abnormal lens cell proliferation, differentiation and cataracts. Our findings clearly demonstrate a critical role for a fully functional UPP in regulation of lens formation, including cell proliferation and differentiation. There are many components to a ubiquitin pathway. Identifying essential components of UPPs and elucidating their function will identify specific molecules, the activity of which, if controlled, can be used to regulate proliferation and differentiation. The research proposed herein will identify functions of ubiquitin per se, and specific controllers (UbcH3, 7, 10) of lens cell proliferation and differentiation. In accomplishing these objectives we will identify a myriad of new targets for pharmacologic intervention to delay formation of secondary cataract. Importantly, each of our hypotheses is testing a fundamental novel concept. Since much about the UPP is similar in many types of cells and tissues, the information we gather will provide understanding of how this pathway works in many other types of cells and tissue. Thus, our research will also inform about targets which should provide new therapeutics for many other tissues, in addition to lens, where controlled proliferation is desirable. This includes cornea, trabecular meshwork, retina and many cancers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Sight is our most valued sense. Cataract, or opacification of the lens afflicts virtually all the elderly and surgical extraction of the opacified lens is the most commonly performed surgery, accounting for among the largest line items in our Medicare budget. Unfortunately, the success of lens replacement surgery is of limited duration because of "secondary cataract." We will identify a myriad of new targets for pharmacologic intervention to delay formation of secondary cataract.